1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a facility for collecting large debris particles that are not ordinarily picked up by the suction nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is typically an upper limit to the size and weight of the dirt and debris particles that can be removed by the vacuum cleaner from a surface to be cleaned. Attempting to use the vacuum cleaner to remove such particles can have deleterious results, such as clogging of the air flow system, jamming of the motor, fracture of vacuum cleaner components, and the like.
Alternatively, the particle can be removed by hand prior to passing the vacuum cleaner over the surface. However, it is then necessary to transport the particle for disposal, thereby interrupting the vacuuming operation, or find a place to temporarily hold the particle until it can be permanently disposed, such as placing it on an item of furniture, in a user's pocket, or in a user's hand. This can be burdensome, particularly if several such particles must be removed, unsanitary, and still requires the user to specially dispose of the particle.